Fallen Angel
by Beywriter
Summary: Tyson is the target of prince Kai.Kai needs Tyson.Ray is Tyson's guardian Angel and will he be able to save Tyson?


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there**

Fallen Angel

**NOTE: They are as they appear in Season 1**

Every year the Prince of hell requires a human sacrifice or the Demon King will kill Hell's prince.

In hell's palace over looking the molten rock and the torturing Kai stared at the lake slowly filling with molten rock

"The time is near and I need a human sacrifice. Tala, unleash the hell hounds"

"yes sir" Tala stud to attention and left.

"I want to go to earth this time" Bryan said

"no, this time I go alone. The last time I took minions I was nearly killed by the Demon King and I wont make the same mistake again".

"PRACTISE TIME" Grandpa yelled which woke up Tyson

"GRANDPA what's the big deal?"

"you nearly over slept" he said pointing to Tyson's alarm clock it said 7:29.

"oh come on school doesn't start till 8:30"

"you need to get up and do your chores before school"

"awww" Tyson groaned

"I want to see you at the table in 10 minutes"

in Tyson's back garden a black and red portal opened up and a demonic wolf came through. Kai could see through the wolves eyes. The Hell hound lay low and stared into the Kitchen. It saw Tyson sit down at the table with Grandpa.

Kai was watching through the Hell hounds eye's

"I think we have the perfect candidate, but before I make my move I will study him more".

"see you later Grandpa" Tyson said closing the door behind him.

"follow him" Kai said. The hound obeyed and Followed Tyson to and from school.

"I think he will be perfect" Kai said.

Tyson was heading home when the hound attacked

"hay nice doggie" Tyson said. It growled and attacked.

"waaaa!" Tyson yelled, frozen to the spot Just before the hell hound hit a streak of blue light went in front of him and knocked the hell hound out of Tyson's way. The dog hit the wall and died

"you should be more careful Tyson" a Chinese Teenager with beautiful white wings emerged from behind the bushes, wearing blue pants with a white Chinese shirt with blue and yellow trim, with blue Velcro and fabric hanging down between his legs, with a Red Yin-Yang headband and a long pony tail and Raven black hair.

"who and what are you?" Tyson asked

"Hi, my name's Ray Kon and you could say I'm your guardian angel"

"angel, are you dead?" Tyson asked

"yeah, I am. Listen you are in extreme danger and I am here to help"

"wait, this is going by me to fast. Can we have this talk at home?"

"ok"

"right there's a Prince of hell called Kai, and I've been given the Job to protect you so I can get into heaven and get eternal peace"

"what?"

"I have been stuck on the streets, in limbo for weeks, I was denied access to Heaven when it was discovered I led a bad life.

Ever hear of the White Tigers?"

"yeah, the toughest Bey Gang in China"

"remember about a month ago their leader was killed in a fire fight with a rival gang?"

"yeah, I do, it was all over the news"

"I was their leader, I led a bad life, I wish now that I could take it all back"

"what did you do?"

"all drugs, rob, kill, terrorise, rape and a lot of other things.

I'm 17, I shouldn't be dead"

"so you were shot?"

"yep, right in the gut"

"so if you were shot in China how did you get over to Japan?"

"I was sent, Can I just tell you why your in danger? Your lucky you got a tough gang leader as your guardian angel, I know lots of ways to kill and defend myself"

"does being dead prove the fact you can defend yourself" Ray sweat dropped.

"I was pinned to a wall and unarmed, it was a cowardly kill.

But I have killed quite a lot of people, I would never kill someone like the way I was"

"Ok go a head, why am I in danger?"

"ok, there is a Demon in hell who is after you and needs to sacrifice you so he wont be killed, his name is Prince Kai, he was nearly killed last year and he probably knows that I killed that dog"

"what was it?"

"hell hound"

"he may know and I don't know what he'll be doing now but the next 48 hours will prove to be dangerous.

I can't be sure if I'll be able to protect you for very long, so he he shows up he'll be coming for you so RUN! I'll distract him whilst you escape, now it will distract him or even be taken by surprise because I don't think he knows I'm here, I hope"

"If this Prince Kai shows up, I run as fast as I can whilst you hopefully take him by surprise and distracts him"

"bingo, there's one more thing.

You are the only person except for Kai who can see me"

"Ray, you seem like a nice guy if you were a crime boss"

"careful, I can hurt you and this is when I'm most calm but I can snap pretty easily, I have a very short fuse and explosive temper".

"you might need this"

Ray pulled a crucifix out of his pocket and gave it to Tyson

"thanks"

The door blew open surprising the two, in the blink of an eye Kai rushed in at Tyson Ray stopped him by knocking him into a wall

"RUN!"

Ray yelled

"GET OF ME!"

Kai yelled forcing Ray off him and going after Tyson.

Ray grabbed Kai making them both fall back to the floor

"GET THE HELL OF ME!" Kai turned around and punched Ray, but he caught it and punched Kai up in the chin, he pushed Kai off and held him down trying to Buy Tyson time to escape.

"Your not going anywhere" Ray said

Kai smirked

"you forgot to pin something"

what was he talking about? His limbs were all pinned and he didn't have a tail.

Kai spat acid onto Ray's face making him scream in pain, he threw his hands to his face as he felt the burning.

Kai pushed the cringing Neko-Jin Angel off him

"Now to put you out of your misery, see you in Hell"

Kai was about to rip Ray's head off, when suddenly pain ripped through his body.

Tyson was pushing the crucifix into Kai and with his sword, stabbed Kai

"AAAAAAEEEEIIIIIIGH" He screamed and vanished, all was silent apart from Ray on the floor with his hands covering his face, shaking

"Ray What's up?"

Tyson knelt down beside Ray, he tried to move Rays arms, but Ray kept them there

"acid, he spat acid in my face"

"move your hands, let me see"

Ray slowly moved his hands, his whole left cheek was melted with the skin around the bottom of his eye and mouth.

His left hand was slightly burnt from touching the acid

"will it regenerate?"

"yes, it will but there's no telling how fast"

"well at least Kai is dead"

"you think that killed him?

Your wrong, it will take more than what ever you did"

"pushed the crucifix into him and stabbed him through the heart with my sword"

"no, it takes more than that.

You just hurt him"

"Ah, doesn't it hurt?"

"extremely" Ray said, flinching a little.

"wish I could help"

"you did, if you didn't return he could have killed me"

"guess were even then"

"guess so"

Tyson held a hand out, ray grabbed it and Tyson pulled him up

"thanks"

"so what can kill this demon?".

Ray scratched the back of his head looking up to the celling and whistling.

"well?"

"I don't know"

"great, brick wall"

"yeah"

"how do we find out?" Tyson asked hopefully

"I don't know"

"So, the next time...if he comes back?"

"he'll be more angry and more stronger"

Bryan greeted Kai

"Kai what happened?"

"The Mortal has a body guard...an Angel, I was about to kill the Angel but the Mortal put a crucifix to my side and stabbed me through the heart"

"I noticed the scar and the wound...do you need assistance?"

"no, we attack...tonight.

Excuse me, I have to change"

The room is dark, Tyson was sleeping and the cross was in easy reach of Tyson's hand.

He had made up Ray a bed and locked his bedroom door, he also barricaded the windows.

Ray didn't sleep

he was worried about a attack.

Ray also thought that he would attack at night thinking that he and Tyson would be asleep or unprepared but he was.

The Neko finally decided to sleep when he heard something outside.

Ray got up to investigate, he took away a box from a window and looked out.

He saw to glowing crimson eyes looking right at him.

They glowed in the darkness of night, Ray's only response was

"oh s..."

Kai leapt through the window and rugby tackled the shocked teen, the glass shattered waking Tyson up who reached over and switched on the lamp also grabbing the crucifix.

Tala came behind Tyson and grabbed him

"Ray...help"

Ray was fighting Kai, he was blocking Kai's blows and hitting back himself.

Kai was fighting dirty and Ray knew it.

He still even had Ray pinned to the floor.

Kai hit Ray up in the chin and elbowed Ray in the gut as hard as he could.

"RAY!" Tala knocked out Tyson

"Kai, come on...we have the mortal"

"one second"

Kai stud up, Ray was cringing in pain.

He kicked the Neko in his side an then put his foot on the Teens chest and pressed hard, making bones snap.

Ray shrieked out and then blacked out.

Kai smirked and wiped the blood away from his mouth and climbed out from the window.

"Hay Tyson...keep it down in there" Grandpa knocked on the door.

"did you lock the door?"

Grandpa uses a coin and opens the lock then the door.

"Tyson?"

He went in and was shocked, Grandpa walked through Ray as he investigated.

"what happened here?"

Grandpa goes away to phone the police

Tyson woke up.

"urgh"

He suddenly felt hot...I mean real hot.

"where am I?"

"Satan's domain"

"wh...who are you?"

"My name is Sanguinex"

"why do I feel like I'm in a fire?"

he wiped sweat of his brow

"you ARE in a fire, well more like a prison until tonight"

"I'll be free?"

Sanguinex laughed

"no, more like dead"

"DEAD!

WHY?"

"you have been chosen as Lord Kai's sacrifice"

"sacrifice?"

"Every year the Prince of hell requires a human sacrifice or the Demon King will kill Hell's prince.

You should be honoured"

"I'm sorry if i don't get all misty eyed or cry or even be happy"

"well, if your going to speak to me like that...I'm going"

"Wait" Tyson ran forward and wrapped his hands around the bars but quickly pulled them away, he yelled in pain.

"Yes...the bars are hot" Sanguinex called back leaving Tyson alone

he looked at his charred hands and blew at them.

Tyson removed his already sweat soaked pyjama top and threw it down.

It hissed as the sweat dried up and the shirt caught fire, he then realised how actually hot the floor was, there was a stone chair and Tyson sat on it, sure it was hot but not as hot as the floor.

Tyson sat cross legged.

"Please Ray...help me" he thought.

Ray was still lying on the floor and bleeding.

He coughed.

His body was crushed and bleeding.

The teen looked at his wings, the beautiful white feathers were ruffled and bloody.

Ray just cried.

"Don't give up" he heard a deep voice

"who said that?" Ray looked up to the column of light

"Don't give up...he needs you to help him"

"I can't, my body...I've tried and my body is to damaged to move"

"Please don't cry, Tyson needs you, he relies on you to save his spirit from hell"

Ray tried to move and nothing happened.

Ray saw a vision of Tyson on the chair, crying and pleading for his guardian Angel.

"Tyson" he whispered

"needs you"

"Can you fix my body?"

"I can"

Ray's body glowed and slowly came back to life.

"thanks...who are you?"

"you'll find out when the times right" The Column of light vanished.

Ray stud up and looked behind...a portal to the lower worlds was there.

"Its time" Sanguinex said

he puts down some shoes for Tyson and binds Tyson's arms behind his back.

"Thanks...I guess"

Tyson's sweat covered body glistened in the passages.

Soon they stud in front of two huge doors.

Sanguinex knocked on the doors and they opened revealing Kai

Tyson's eyes went into slits.

"You"

"Yes...can I have your name, I don't want to sacrifice an unknown mortal now do I?"

"The name is...Tyson"

"well then Tyson in about thirty minutes you'll be dead"

he gulped

"now would be a very good time Ray" he thought.

Tyson was shoved forward and forced to lie down on an Altar stone.

"My name is Lupinex and I'll be...preparing you"

Lupinex gets red paint and puts a dab on Tyson's chest, it dried quickly and burnt into Tyson's skin.

"AAAAGH"

"don't be such a wimp, you'll be feeling more than this after today when your soul is trapped down here...forever"

he loosens the rope around Tyson's wrists and Tyson makes a break for it.

Out the door and down to the right, he realised he was no longer wearing the shoes.

He tripped and fell, his chest was burnt more.

But he got up and ran.

A hellhound blocked his way and he was quickly captured and returned.

His arms and legs were strapped down to the table, his bottoms removed and replaced with ceremonial Y-fronts.

That made Tyson blush.

"Kai, he's ready" Lupinex informed.

Kai came forward and looked at the clock

"good, were still early...can you wait for five minutes?"

Tyson nodded.

The heat was more intense in this chamber...he was surprised his body could still sweat...he would dry up before he could be sacrificed at this rate.

"So this is how a fish feels" he thought, he was thirsty.

The time passed fast, a gong sounded.

"well Tyson...game over"

Two huge doors at the end opened, an old man came forward

"Sir, your sacrifice"

"good my grandson"

"This is Tyson, his from the land of Japan"

"Tyson...I am Voltaire...The second most important in these worlds, right below The Lord himself.

Kai raised the knife above the red paint and started to thrust down

"RAY!" Tyson screamed out

suddenly Ray swooped down and knocked the knife out of Kai's hand and whacked Kai to the floor.

"Ray!

Talk about perfect timing"

Ray quickly undid one bind and was knocked away from Tyson.

Tyson undid the other ties and noticed Ray was being badly beaten.

He grabbed the knife and went after them, he cut through them, managing to get to Ray and pull him out of it.

Tyson grabbed his pyjama bottoms and pulled them over the rather revealing loosely fitting Y-fronts.

"Ray, get us out of here!"

He grabbed onto the Neko as he spread his wings and flew up, a gateway remained and Ray flew through it and the gate closed behind.

The air was cool on Tyson's skin making him shiver.

Tyson dropped to his knees.

"Ray...thanks

Ray?

Ray?"

he looked around, the Angel Neko wasn't to be seen

He remembered what Ray had said

"rest in peace...my friend"

Tyson removed the Y-fronts and put on new Pyjamas.

He soon falls asleep...or could he?"

Ray found himself floating up higher, higher, higher.

"Ray...you have repented and saved an innocent boy's life, for that...you get eternal happy life.

The Gates open and Ray walks in

"Kai...this is an OUTRAGE!"

"I...I have failed"

"Yes...you have"

he picks up the knife and stabs it through Kai's heart killing him instantly

"Your soul is mine"

his lifeless body falls to the floor and burns.

Tyson was sad, he had only known Ray for a short time, he missed him and Ray saw this.

"hey, can I go back down to Tyson?"

"any time you want"

Ray went back through the gates and went down to Tyson.

He landed without a sound behind Tyson who was sat on a swing and put his arm on Tyson's shoulder.

"huh?

RAY"

Tyson stud up and hugged him.

"hey" Ray said

"I can come down any time I want...so any time you feel lonely just ask and I'll come down"

"thanks Ray...thank you" Tyson said, crying in happiness...

Beywriter: well, this is one of the fics I was writing before I accidentally and stupidly deleted all my in progress fics.

Max: Yeah it was stupid

Ray: But thanks to **RachelKarenGeller** who he sent an early version of this fic to gave it back to Beywriter and he worked off it

Beywriter: Yeah, it was lucky I sent it to her.

Tyson: If Beywriter gets enough reviews, lets say 8 he might do a sequel or a whole story devoted to Ray and how he got killed

Ray: That's right

Beywriter: yeah it is and bye everyone!

Ray:Oh yeah, Beywriter is enforcing the rule.

Its a crime not to review!


End file.
